


Hanukkah

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael only has a vague idea of what Hanukkah is but he's willing to help Anthony put his decorations up beside the Yule ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanukkah

The common room is nearly empty as most students have gone home for the holidays so the sound of Anthony ripping a plastic bag open from the other side of the room draws Michael's attention. 

"What are you doing?"

"Decorating."

"The Christmas stuff is up." Michael states, baffled, while marking the page in his book and getting to his feet. 

"For Yule or Christmas. I'm...Jewish. I'd like to put up my own decorations for my celebration."

"I've heard of that. Don't really understand but cool. Need a hand?"

Anthony is stunned but offers some candles with a rare genuine smile.


End file.
